vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nrvnqsr Chaos
Summary Nrvnqsr Chaos is the Tenth of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. Once an alchemist named Fabro Rowan, he became a Dead Apostle through his own research, reaching immortality through the absorption of other beings. He seeks to understand the chaos that his body has become, analogous to a primordial soup, created from the 666 beings assimilated into his own existence. While he knows that he'll ultimately be assimilated into the chaos and lose himself, he cares little, as long as he comes to understand it first. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with weak beasts. 6-C with normal beasts. High 6-C with strongest beasts. Higher as the 999th Beast. Name: Nrvnqsr "Nero" Chaos. Originally known as Fabro Rowan. Origin: Tsukihime Gender: Male Age: At least 1, 000 years old Classification: Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Absorption, Shapeshifting, Darkness Manipulation, can produce various beasts from within his body which protect him even if he's not aware he's being attacked, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a swirling mass of dimensionless chaos), Flight with certain beasts, Mind Manipulation (Has minor Mystic Eyes that allow for simple hypnosis, and assimilates the minds of those he absorbs), Soul Manipulation (he absorbs both the flesh and soul of those he devours), can exist as a disembodied soul, Immunity to conventional weapons (Like a Servant, Nrvnqsr has become a Mystery so powerful that conventional weapons are useless against him), Resistance to Holy Manipulation and Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 7, and 8. Can only be killed if all his beasts are destroyed simultaneously), Regeneration (At least Mid normally; other Dead Apostles can regenerate from being shot in the head. High-Mid under the Full Moon; Roa regenerated from just his ankles) Attack Potency: Wall level with weak beasts (The weakest beasts can shatter walls and cause small tremors). Island level with normal beasts (Dead Apostle Ancestors are comparable to Servants, and Nrvnqsr is superior in terms of power to Zepia). Large Island level with strongest beasts (His beasts include Phantasmal Beasts like unicorns and a low-ranking dragon, which may be comparable to Rider's Pegasus). Higher as the 999th Beast (The "strongest beast", made up of all his other beasts condensed into a single entity with the full extent of his power). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Arcueid, Shiki, and Servants such as Saber). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class with weak beasts. Island Class with normal beasts. Large Island Class with strongest beasts. Higher as the 999th Beast. Durability: Unknown (Was cut in half by a weakened Arcueid, but took no real harm. Can only be normally killed by destroying all of his beasts simultaneously, which is immensely difficult as he is made up of "Chaos", described as a world of his own). Continent level with Soil of Genesis (Stated to need firepower sufficient to obliterate a continent to destroy). His immortality and the nature of his existence makes it very difficult to kill him. Stamina: High, though he must regularly consume humans to maintain himself. Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Genius. Nrvnqsr became a Dead Apostle through his own magical research, an exceptionally rare case, and has devoted himself to the research of the nature of his own body. Weaknesses: Nrvnqsr is weakened by the sun, and he doesn't bother to fight those he deems weak. Absorbing stronger beings takes a while, and can be very difficult and painful. He tends to lose his cool when confronted with a situation he doesn't understand. Notable Attacks / Techniques: NrvnsqrChaosBeasts.jpg|Nrvnsqr's Beasts NrvnqsrMelty.png|Various Applications as shown in Melty Blood Nrvnqsr999thBeast.png|The 999th Beast Dead Apostle: Nrvnqsr is a Dead Apostle, a superhuman, immortal, vampiric undead being that has refined his inherent human traits throughout his unnatural lifespan, allowing him to reach supernatural levels of strength. Due to his great age and the nature of his existence, conventional weapons are useless on him. While immortal, he must continuously feed on others to maintain this immortality, otherwise his body will turn to ash. *'Denier of Human History:' Dead Apostles are beings diametrically opposed to Heroic Spirits. While servants uphold, protect, and support human civilization, Dead Apostles exist to defile the laws of man. Legendary treasures born from the hands of humanity will have their "divine protection" destroyed. However, this does not apply to the weapons created by the gods themselves. Unless Legendary Treasures and Noble Phantasms are wielded by the proper "Emissary of The Throne," they will be totally useless against dead apostles. The weapons either glance off with no effect or crumble to dust. Magecraft: The art of achieving conventionally possible ends through supernatural means. *'Soil of Genesis:' An ancient spell from the Age of Gods taught to Nrvnqsr by Roa. It allows Nrvnqsr to manipulate five hundred of his parts to form an imprisoning mass that requires the firepower needed to obliterate an entire continent in order to destroy. Lair of the Beast King: Nrvnqsr's Reality Marble. This is what is responsible for his nature, as it allows him to absorb other creatures and merge his existence with their own, transforming them into "Chaos", which he can then control. As opposed to other Reality Marbles, which are imposed on the world, Nrvnqsr only contains his within his own body, thus avoiding the World's corrective impulses and allowing him to use it theoretically indefinitely, as long as he regularly consumes humans to fuel his magical energy. His body can be likened to a primordial sea of chaos, effectively a world of its own. It has no form, meaning, or direction, and is constantly changing. The chaos takes the form of a black, tar-like substance. He can use it to absorb others, spread it over the ground to trap them, and can otherwise manipulate it as he pleases. It is made up of the 666 beasts that Nrvnqsr has absorbed into his being, each one of which is an extension of him. A human body should only be able to contain thirty conventional beasts, but Nrvnqsr contains twenty times that, and his beasts include members of the Phantasmal Species, such as unicorns and even a low-ranking dragon. His beasts can take the form of any animal on Earth when he releases them, and not even he is completely sure what beasts he'll release upon the world. Nrvnqsr can condense all his beasts into a single form that acts as the ultimate expression of his strength, the 999th Beast. If a beast is killed, it simply returns to the chaos within Nrvnqsr and is reformed. Normal attacks are meaningless against him, and not even Arcueid can kill him under normal conditions. To destroy him, all 666 of his beasts and his own life must be taken at once. Even when Shiki stabs his "Ultimate Point" and erases his existence, while Nrvnqsr is killed, his Chaos endures and is able to reform with a new host. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Absorption Users Category:Alchemists Category:Antagonists Category:Body Control Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6